Tsuyoidesu
by jessthereader13
Summary: AU. How the weapon used in The Story is made. This is a character model. Don't own anything regarding Inuyasha or anything else that I reference.


**Hello, my pretty's. school sucks, execpt Creative Writing, I can write cool stuff like this in it! So cool stories/random stuff for you, and good grades for me! Let me know what you think. This is AU.**

 **Name:** Tsuyoidesu (strong)

 **Background:** Lives in Japan's Feudal era. (In the same village as Kaede from Inuyasha.)Works as a blacksmith for a living, makes and repairs things. (like arrowheads, swords, farming tools, spearheads, etc.) He can also do special orders, like the bow that is mentioned/used in The Story. He is 23, still single. no apprentice. His future grandson is the blacksmith that gives the bow-sword to Jeshika Unmei in The Story. Also his future grandson has his name.

 **Good trait:** responsible, does his work well

 **Bad trait:** zones out when working(gets so bad that he forgets to eat), goes into a rant when people try to tell him how to do his job

 **Likes:** his job, blacksmithing

 **Dislikes:** people that try to con him or undervalue his work, taxes, dankan(a type of Japanese veggie)

 **Fav. outfit** : A good flame-resistant shirt/pants combo and his blacksmithing apron/gloves

 **The Scene:**

-sigh- 'Another day, another person telling me what **I** need to do.' Thought Tsuyoidesu. -hmph- "I didn't apprentice for 6 years to put up with these idiots. I mean seriously, if I did would have _died_! All of my hard work would be ruined! Seriously baka's(idiots) all of them. He muttered under his breath. Once more continuing the daily rants that filled the air of his forge along with the loud, deafening sounds of him pounding metal. Taking the strange glowing metal from the forge he brought it over to the workstation to start pounding the metal into the shape that he wanted. Early that day he was commissioned to make a metal bow.

 _FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK_

 _Tsuyoidesu was sitting in the shade as he had nothing left to do. He had finished all the orders of new farming equipment for the rice farmers yesterday. Watching the clouds pass by he didn't see the person who was going to change his life for the better coming up to him. "Hello, I am here because I have heard that you were the best blacksmith in this area." Startled Tsuyoidesu looked up at the person who spoke to him. His mind went blank, standing before him was one of the Youkai Lords_ _ **(AN: ex:Sesshomaru from**_ **Inuyasha** _ **)**_ _, one of the most powerful and influential out of all of the other youkai terrorizing Japan. This was the Lord of the East who was a Kitsune. "So, what can I do for you?" Tsuyoidesu_ _asked once he found his voice. "I need you to commision a special project for me." Pausing the Youkai Lord dung into his pocket and brought out a glowing chunk of metal. "Using this metal you will forge a bow and a sword. I know that it seems that there is not enough metal, but there_ is _, you will find out why later. You have a full moon cycle to complete this, do you accept?" Thinking it over a bit, Tsuyoidesu_ _agrees to do the job and enters his smithery to get started. Leaving the Youkai Lord a bit stunned at how he was so easily forgotten to do a job._

 _ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK_

How anyone was to use it, he didn't know or care. All he wanted was the large sum of money he was going to get when he was done. He was given a full moon cycle to complete the project. He figured since he didn't have anything else to do he might as well start. After a few more times of reheating the metal and pounding it, he finally was pleased with the outcome of the shape of the metal bow. Dipping it into the cooling tank, he was satisfied with the loud hissing noise that came with the steam. Pulling it out again all he saw was the same hunk of the glowing metal that he started with. Surprised, Tsuyoidesu dropped the prongs and the metal on the ground. "Huh, so this is what he meant when he said that I can make a bow and a sword from the same hunk of metal…" Tsuyoidesu said. Poking it a few times with a wooden stick that he happened to find lying around. **(AN:Seriously you could find anything in there…)** To make sure that it won't explode or anything. "Well, might as well go home now..-gurgle-well, my stomach agrees. Hmm, I will finish this tomorrow." Tsuyoidesu said allowed to himself, not caring that the Youkai Lord who commissioned him to make the Bow-sword was watching. Tsuyoidesu grabbed the hunk of metal once he was certain that that it was safe enough to touch. He placed it on a self for him to find the next day and left the smithery and went into his sparse hut and made himself dinner.

END


End file.
